Moba-nobu
moba-nobu (モバノブ), short for mobcast-Nobunaga no Yabou (mobcast-信長の野望), is the second social game adaptation of the Nobunaga's Ambition series. It was first revealed to the public during a mobcast press conference as the first war simulation title in mobcast's moba simulation series. Kazumi Fujita (Koei) and Norio Nakayama (mobcast) are the producers for the collaboration project. The game's base concept is to "complete a war five minutes a day". Gameplay Like other titles in the series, the goal is to unify divided Japan with a single army and lord. The player can choose their starting commander, province, and avatar name. Confirmation is done by tapping or left-clicking on the game's GUI. It is free-to-play but microtransactions using digital currency (Mobcast gold or Gamecity Coins) are available for rarer summons and instant energy restoration. Each army requires three basic elements: a commander, a formation, and officers. Starting commanders for the player are Shingen, Nobunaga, and Motonari; the player is free to assign another commander if desired. The commander is supported by three sub-commanders and supporting officers who are present within the player's current inventory. Iron Triangle and Taiko Risshiden V officers, biographies, and portraits are currently being used for units. Sphere of Influence portraits are being used for the Legendary units. Each character has health, attack, defense, intelligence, and a special ability for their individual parameters to determine their durability in battle. Rarer cards are likely to have better stats and abilities. There are five rarities: Normal (N), Rare ®, Gold (G), Platinum (P) and Legendary (L). An army's overall performance is decided by combining base character parameters, their affinities, and their current formation. Affinities refers to the number of generals matching a certain clan or region of influence. The more an army has, the better their conduct. Ideally, the player assigns officers to a compatible formation. Formations can be changed within the army creation menu; their attributes mirror officer parameters. Certain characters are better in a given formation which is determined by the rising or falling arrow icon next to their character name. To increase the player avatar's ranking, the player is expected to engage in PvP battles. Either their avatar participates in the regularly scheduled world battles or they challenge another player directly. Combat is automatic in either instance. The first option does not require the player's active participation to activate. Manual PvP depletes one of five Energy slots assigned to each avatar. Once an opponent is selected, the results for three back-to-back rounds are automatically generated. The player can review their army's strengths in the replay option. Victory is decided by whoever defeats the most troops or generals. Energy is naturally restored every 30 minutes. Battles reward fame, koku, and points. Once the player has collected enough koku and points, they can purchase a castle within their vicinity. A purchased castle is counted to have been conquered by the player. Each prefecture/district generally has three castles with varying fees for taking. If players within a current area are too difficult, the game advises either refurnishing the army or migrating to another area. New characters and formations can be purchased within the shop. Free players will be using earned points for their purchases; digital payers will be using digital currency (Gold for the in-game jargon). Formations are a single purchase. The officer roulette draws three officers per purchase and asks players to select one to keep. Players cannot have more than twenty characters at a time, meaning that the player is required to discard one of their current subordinates if they wish to obtain another. If the drawing doesn't meet with the player's needs, they are not required to keep an officer yet their purchase will not be refunded. Related Media Players who preregistered for the mobcast version received a code for a G Masamune. Players who preregistered for the my GAMECITY PC browser version received codes for the following games on the my GAMECITY server: :moba-nobu - G Masamune and G Kagetsuna :Daikoukai Jidai V - three Gold Scouting Tickets :Daikoukai Jidai Online - Five Welcome Lottery Tickets :Shin Sangoku Musou Online - 10,000 gold and three Alchemy trinkets :100man-nin no Sangokushi Special - ★★ Liu Bei, ★★ Guan Yu, ★★ Zhang Fei (all maxed level) :Nobunyaga no Yabou - Garasiam (Rare) :100man-nin no Winning Post Special - Orfevre :100man-nin no Kiniro no Corda - event ticket :100man-nin no Harukanaru Toki no Naka de - fuda gacha ticket :100man-nin no Hyper WORLD Soccor! - Limited edition SSS Cristiano Ronaldo :Gallop Racer - rare gacha ticket :Sengoku IXA - G Yukimura Other characters were available as prizes for users who participated in the limited time Twitter campaign for the PC version. Purchase the Purchase the June issue of Appli Style for a limited edition Toshimasu and the [https://twitter.com/mobcastjp/statuses/482449740995371008 August issue of Appli Style] for a G Mitsunari card for either version. Purchase the 2 minute how-to-guide to receive serial codes for a Platinum Amakusa Shiro, two rare general tickets, and three instant recovery meals. Register and log-in during August to receive a P Kenshin to celebrate the social game's TV commercial. Do the same during September to get a P Yukimura. Visit the Koei-Tecmo booth at Tokyo Game Show 2014 to receive a G Yoshihro Satomi serial code. Players who take part in the 2015 my GAMECITY spring GC Coin campaign can receive a P Kenshin if they spend 3,000 or more GC Coins in the social games on the company's server. This game is among the few titles selected to promote the movie Shinobi no Kuni. The game is holding a collaboration event with Samurai Warriors 4 until November 29. Players can obtain Naotora Ii and Kunoichi as officer cards for their party. Gallery mobanobu-2015newyear.jpg|2015 Happy New Year campaigns notice mobanobu-samukincollabo.jpg|Ransei no Samurai Kingdom collaboration notice mobanobu-nobuambitday.jpg|2015 Nobunaga's Ambition Day campaign header mobanobu-nobuambit201X.jpg|Nobunaga no Yabou 201X collaboration campaign header Shinobi no Kuni Collaboration (MN).png|Shinobi no Kuni collaboration notice 2018Aprilfools-moba-mori.jpg|Moba-mori 2018Aprilfools-moriyoshiyabou.jpg|L Moriyoshi no Yabou card External Links *Official website, Google Play portal, my GAMECITY portal, Official Twitter *Official promotional video, TV commercial __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Company Category: Games